The present invention relates to a device and a method for forming a plasma by application of microwaves.
It is known that, in order to create a plasma, a volume of gas can be subjected to high-frequency excitation by an alternating electrical field, possibly in combination with a static magnetic field.
This superimposition of an alternating electrical field on a static magnetic field causes a cyclotron electron resonance effect, providing optimal conditions for gas ionization.
In practice, a plasma is created from a gas volume by placing the gas volume in a high-frequency alternating electrical field generated by a metal antenna on which a static magnetic field may be superimposed.